


I call that piece a wonder

by WhereIsTheSun



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIsTheSun/pseuds/WhereIsTheSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian thinks Bull is a work of art. They enjoy each others' company and bodies, with the help of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I call that piece a wonder

**Author's Note:**

> There are slight mentions of voyeurism, and of Dorian having a few not great experiences before, but they're quite small/not detailed. Ask me if you would like more detail, and let me know if there's anything you think I should tag!

Dorian couldn’t take his eyes off of the vista in front of him. Bull was sat on their bed, back against the headboard, reading a book – he was naked, soft cock resting between muscular thighs. He took in the topography of scars and muscles, the expanse of silvery-grey skin contrasting against their dawnstone coloured bedspread (that Dorian would never admit to liking). He thought that he could stare at that view all day, give the line of each scar the attention and reverence it deserved in the same way he treated the words of wisdom written in his ancient books.

 

Bull looked up when Dorian entered, shooting him a grin that faded slightly when his lover didn’t speak or come further into the room.

 

“Kadan?” Dorian’s eyes met his. He shut and locked the door behind him, never once breaking eye contact.

 

“You are a work of art, amatus.”

 

Bull’s grin softened into a gentle smile, and he placed the book on his bedside table as Dorian walked towards the bed, putting one knee on the edge of the mattress and swinging the other over to kneel over Bull’s lap. He removed his robe, leaving only his lower half clothed. Bull closed his eye as hands cupped his face, stroking along his jaw before one settled on his shoulder, the other at the back of his neck.

 

“It’s a prettier picture now that you’re in the frame,” he said, placing his hands at Dorian’s waist, thumbs drawing soothing circles over the soft skin and hard muscle there. He opened his eye to see Dorian’s beatific smile drawing closer as he leaned in for a kiss. Despite Bull’s state of undress, it was a slow and gentle kiss, long but broken occasionally by little sighs from Dorian. The openness that Dorian expressed within their chambers humbled Bull every time – the physical side of their relationship began with Dorian always on alert, guarded against showing any sign of what his flings in Tevinter had taught him were weaknesses. It had been a long time since those walls had come down within the privacy of their rooms but every instance of it, all the evidence of Dorian’s comfort and honesty, still sped Bull’s heartrate.

 

He leaned back as much as his horns and the headboard would allow, and looked up at Dorian. The ‘Vint had to blink to clear the haze in his head, then leaned down for another peck on the lips before perching on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. When he stood to remove his trousers, Bull stood too.

 

Bull ignored his lover’s curious look, silencing him with a kiss on the cheek. As Dorian busied himself with undressing, Bull picked up their large freestanding mirror that was propped against the wall, and moved it so that it reflected the bed. He looked over at Dorian, now fully naked, and saw a slight blush already beginning to colour his cheeks.

 

“Do you like that, Dorian?” He asked, voice low and rumbling with desire. “The idea of watching ourselves moving together, seeing where we join, the expressions of pleasure we make whilst in the throes of passion?”

 

Dorian moaned. He stalked over to Bull, and pushed him down to sit on the bed, legs still over the side. He straddled his lover for the second time that evening, but this time lowered himself fully into Bull’s lap so that their half-hard cocks rubbed against each other. Dorian’s back was to the mirror, but Bull decided to ignore it for the moment, catching Dorians mouth in a passionate kiss, this time broken by their moans and gasps for air.

 

Huge hands massaged Dorian’s thighs and squeezed his buttocks, while Dorian’s gripped at Bull’s muscular shoulders. When they were both fully hard and leaking, Dorian broke the kiss to nuzzle first at Bull’s jaw, then the base of his horns. “Fuck me, Bull,” he whispered against his lover’s ear.

 

Bull groaned and had to take a minute to focus, to figure out which position would work best with the mirror instead of just pinning his lover to the mattress and thrusting their cocks together. He stood up and gently pulled Dorian up with him.

 

His hand stroked up and down on Dorian’s hip. “Get on all fours on the bed. Facing the mirror.” Dorian shuddered with desire at the gravel in Bull’s voice, loving the slight command in the request. He obeyed on somewhat wobbly legs, but couldn’t yet bring himself to look in the mirror.

 

Bull smiled at the display, looking at Dorian as he almost vibrated with need, head hung low between his shoulders and almost touching the bed. He walked around the bed to get behind Dorian, collecting their bottle of oil on the way.

 

Dorian was practically panting with anticipation as he felt the bed dip, and he looked up and caught the reflection of Bull kneeling behind him. He almost unbalanced when he reached one of his arms back and gently but uncoordinatedly stroked the part of Bull’s thigh that he could reach.

 

“Your knee, amatus?” He asked breathlessly.

 

Bull smiled at the concern from his lover. Dorian was so far gone that he could barely hold himself up, but he was still concerned about Bull. He curled his hand around Dorian’s and lifted it off of his thigh, placing it back on the bed and fitting himself over his lover’s body. “It’s fine, kadan,” he said after placing a kiss to the back of his neck. He knew the position would be hell on his bad knee the next day if he wasn’t careful, but he was planning on changing to a different one soon. He didn’t think they would last long enough to do any damage anyway.

 

He unclasped Dorian’s hand and pulled back to uncork the bottle. He coated his index finger, then teased the tip against Dorian’s hole, stroking and probing gently. He listened as his lover gave a groan of both pleasure and frustration.

 

“Look up, Dorian. Look in the mirror, see how good you are for me, how gorgeous.” He placed kisses on Dorian’s back. “Look at the mirror, kadan, and I’ll reward you.”

 

Dorian felt slightly awkward, unsure as to what it would be like to watch himself like this. But Bull’s low rumbling voice, his gentle kisses, and the trust between them reassured him, and he dragged his heavy head up. As soon as he made eye contact with himself, Bull’s finger pushed past the ring of muscle and moved inside him. Dorian moaned and his eyes slipped closed as Bull thrust his finger in and out, relaxing his hole.

 

“Look at me, love,” Bull said as he pulled his finger completely out of his lover. Dorian obeyed, and when their eyes met in the mirror, Bull rewarded him with two freshly oiled fingers. This time Dorian fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to maintain their eye contact. Bull’s gaze was intense and appreciative as he first thrust his fingers gently in and out of Dorian’s heat, then when he felt his lover relax he began to scissor them, preparing him for another.

 

“Please amatus, more,” Dorian panted.

 

Bull groaned at the sight of him. Dorian was struggling against the pleasure to keep his head up and eyes on the mirror, Bull could tell – he was observing his face in the mirror for any sign of pain or discomfort but saw none. He could see the struggle, but he could also see the want on his lovers face. Dorian was so beautiful like this, dark skin flushed with pleasure, mouth hanging open with huffs of breath, and hooded eyes.

 

“So beautiful, Dorian, you’re so beautiful. Do you like seeing this? Seeing how you look when I open you up, seeing what I see on your face? And this is only with fingers… think about how we’ll both look when my _cock_ is in you, stretching you open.”

 

Dorian nodded, eyes still on Bull’s face in the mirror. “Yes, yes. Please Bull, amatus,” he said, desperation clouding his words. “Please, o-one more finger, then… _fuck me, Bull_.” He watched as Bull groaned, removing his fingers to oil another, then carefully pushing them back inside.

 

They were lost for a while, then, in their expressions and the haze of pleasure, until Bull asked if he was ready. He nodded, and Bull removed his fingers. A gentle kiss was placed at the base of Dorian’s spine as Bull oiled up his cock, the first time their eye contact was broken.

 

Bull pressed the tip of his cock against Dorian’s hole, and looked again at Dorian’s face in the mirror. His moustache was in disarray, the flush on his cheeks deeper than before, and lips sparkling and red from being pulled into his mouth and caught in his teeth.

 

“Fuck, Dorian, look at you. So beautiful, so fucking beautiful for me. Look at yourself, you look ready to be fucked, kadan. Do you want this?”

 

Dorian did as asked, looking at his own face instead of Bull’s. “Yes Bull, please, I want you, I _need_ you. Fuck me, Bull, please amatus.” He kept watching as Bull relented and finally began to thrust in and out of him. Dorian was almost past the point of coherency, so intense, so desperate for Bull. Still, he registered somewhere in his mind how filthy something like this could be, how awkward to watch himself begging to be fucked – with anyone other than Bull, this would have felt like an exercise in humiliation. But it didn’t. It didn’t feel dirty, nor wrong.

 

How could it, when Bull was folding himself over Dorian, still thrusting into him? How could it, when Bull was just as affected as him, when he would never use something like this against Dorian?

 

Bull fitted himself against Dorian, his chest to his lover’s back, not pressing down with his weight but just reassuring with his presence, reminding him who he was with. They had lost eye contact, Bull being at the wrong angle and Dorian’s eyes having slipped shut, so he kissed Dorian’s neck, his temples, everywhere he could reach.

 

He started to feel a slight twinge in his bad knee, and decided now was the time to change positions. Gently stroking Dorians leg, he pulled back and out of him ignoring his whine of discontent. “Off the bed, kadan,” he instructed, appreciating the view as Dorian complied on shaking legs.

 

Dorian was painfully hard, so close to finishing when Bull had stopped. He stood there, desperate for Bull to do something, anything. His heart sped up, watching as Bull sat on the side of the bed as he had done earlier, feet touching the floor and facing the mirror. Dorian’s mouth was almost watering as Bull spread his legs, hard cock jutting up, and he beckoned Dorian over to him.

 

They shared a heated kiss before Bull put his hands on Dorian’s waist, turning him around and carefully guiding him back down onto his cock. They both moaned at the sensation of Bull so deep inside him. Bull had spread Dorian’s legs wide to sit over his own thighs, and was stroking his hands up and down them as he began to thrust up gently into Dorian.

 

He kissed the side of Dorian’s neck, sucking a mark into the skin there, “Look at this, look at you… now _this_ is art, kadan.”

 

It was almost impossible to open his eyes, but Dorian was glad when he did. He could see Bull’s cock sliding in and out of him, could see the marks on his neck, the way his lips were parted in pleasure. But he could also see Bull, the desire on his face, the intensity in his eye. He reached one hand down beside him to stroke Bull’s thigh and the other behind his head to grasp at his horn. It felt like he was displaying himself.

 

Bull loved everything about this. Dorian’s breathy noises of pleasure were constant, urging him on, and the expanse of Dorian’s skin was irresistible. He moved one of his hands from Dorian’s thigh and caressed his chest, listening to the hitch in his lover’s breath as he rubbed fingers over a nipple.

 

Dorian’s head was laid back against Bull’s shoulder but he was still watching the mirror through hooded eyes as Bull placed his hands under Dorian’s thighs and gripped them so he had more leverage.

 

“What do you think,” Bull’s voice rumbled in Dorian’s ear, “an artist would see if they came to paint this? Our skin, so different but so good together? Our muscles shifting as we move? What about our size difference – I’m so much bigger than you – your thighs straining as they fit over mine?”

 

In reality, Dorian was sure that he would be mortified by someone sitting in on and observing their love-making. As a fantasy, however… He moaned appreciatively at the idea of someone else, an objective observer, admiring the contrast in their skin tones, taking it in and trying to capture it on parchment or canvas. Bull’s body framed his. He was taller, wider, _so big_ in all ways, that Dorian’s body didn't block the view of him in the mirror.

 

“Please, amatus, please,” he begged, not even sure what he was asking for, but Bull would know, he always knew what Dorian needed.

 

Bull purred, the sound vibrating in his chest against Dorian’s back. “Touch yourself, gorgeous, come for me.”

 

Dorian reached a shaking hand down and stroked his cock where it laid against his stomach, and came hard all over his belly and chest as Bull thrust deeply into him. He caught the look of ecstasy on his own face in the mirror before his eyes slipped closed, lost in pleasure.

 

“So beautiful, so good for me Dorian.”

 

Dorian opened his eyes again, turning his head to scrape teeth along Bull’s jaw. “Come in me, amatus, I want you to fill me, please,” he begged, knowing what it did to Bull.

 

Bull let out a mighty groan as he gave a last thrust into his lover, coming deep inside him. Dorian watched his lovers reflection as teeth sunk into his shoulder and Bull’s eye closed. He loved the feeling of Bull’s chest heaving against his back, a gentle pressure every time it expanded. Moving a hand back over his shoulder, he soothingly stroked the back of Bull’s neck.

 

Bull kissed Dorian’s neck and moved one of his hands to stroke over his stomach, smearing the come there. He smiled as Dorian placed his other hand over that one. It was such a gentle and calming moment after the intensity of their love-making and they both took a minute to appreciate it, catching their breath with Bull still inside his lover.  

 

__________________________

 

“You know,” Dorian said once his breathing had gone back to a normal level, “I actually knew some people back in Tevinter who had paintings of their, uh, _passion_.”

 

Lying in bed against Bull’s side, covers drawn up to their waists, Dorian stroked his palm over the hard muscles of Bull’s stomach and chest before resting his hand there.

 

Bull chucked, “Seriously?”

 

Dorian nodded, his hair gently tickling where it was laid on Bull’s shoulder. “Indeed.”

 

Bull hummed in consideration, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Maybe we should commission that stuffy Orlesian painter when he comes to do the portrait of the Inquisitor.”

 

Dorian gently whacked Bull on the chest. Bull chuckled, catching the hand and placing a kiss to his knuckles.

 

“Not the Orlesian then, kadan? How about Solas? Can’t think of any other artists we know. Oh! Blackwall! Maybe he could do a sculpture. You did say you pictured yourself in marble, but would a wood carving do?”

 

Dorian scrambled out of his grasp, Bull letting out full belly laughs at the horror on his face.

 

“Stop you absolute brute!” Bull was still laughing. “I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to have sex with you again without picturing half the bloody Inner Circle sat in the corner of the room!” But he was grinning at his lover.

 

Bull wiped a tear from his eye, and Dorian rested his head on Bull’s chest and listened to his last few chuckles.

 

“You just want me for your own private collection then? A private viewing?” The way the quiet words rumbled in his chest sent warmth through Dorian, and he nuzzled the skin there then looked up at Bull’s face with a sleepy smile.

 

“Exactly, amatus. Usually I’m a believer in art being available for all to appreciate, but I think I would rather keep this piece to myself.” He propped himself up with a hand on the bed and looked down at Bull. He stroked the back of his other hand down the side of his lover’s face, then rested the palm against his chest and leaned down for a sleepy kiss. He pulled back, both of them sated and heavy-lidded.

 

He laid back down and snuggled into Bull’s side, sighing happily when a heavy and warm arm wrapped around him. He painted the canvas of Bull’s skin with a final kiss. “Yes,” he said, “I think I’ll keep this artwork to myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I call that piece a wonder" is from 'My Last Duchess' by Robert Browning, which I think is a nice line but the poems a bit grim. I was going to go with a line from 'Poet' by Bastille, but that's about writing not art... whatever...  
> This is my first Dragon Age work, it's also unbetad. Feel free to point out any mistakes, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
